


A Promise Remade

by winterune



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterune/pseuds/winterune
Summary: The holidays have arrived and all Cloud wants is to become a family, to let go of the past and make up for all the time he wasn't there for them.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Promise Remade

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Cloti Holiday Cheer mini event hosted by The Cloti Zine: Because I Have You team.  
> The prompt: How would Cloti spend the holidays at Seventh Heaven?
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

There was a party held at the heart of Edge, where the new Meteorfall Monument now stood after Bahamut SIN wrecked it into pieces last spring. It'd have food and dancing and music, complete with a show displaying all the lights and glitter the city could afford for the entire year. 

“The year’s almost over anyway,” Barret had said when Cloud had pointed it out. They’d been waiting for the kids to finish dressing, Cloud sitting on a barstool with a half-empty glass of cocktail while Barret munched on the fries Tifa had cooked for him. 

The words had just left Barret’s mouth when they heard rushing footsteps from upstairs. Distant shouts of warnings followed short after, the kids had to be climbing down the stairs two at a time. And indeed, a moment later, Marlene burst out the back door in a thick woolen jacket and a pair of pink earmuffs—the ones she had received from Cloud. The seven-year-old twirled in front of him. “How do I look?” she said. Her grin cheeky, Marlene didn't wait for him to form an answer before she turned around and asked her father the same question. Barret's smile was the warmest Cloud had ever seen. The burly man was only ever soft to children, most of all his own daughter.

The back door swung open again. Tifa emerged with a scowl on her face, Denzel on her side. She scolded Marlene for ignoring her warnings and running down the stairs, but Barret cut her off, asking Denzel, “Did Cloud give you that too?” 

The boy blinked, surprised at being addressed. He touched the rim of the dark green beanie covering his head, then glanced sideways at Cloud, a small smile tugging his lips. “Yeah,” he said. “For the holidays.” The swell of affection enveloping Cloud’s heart was short-lived when he heard the quiet snort and saw the amused smirk caressing Barret's features. 

"What?" he wanted to say, but before he could, the big man was already clearing his throat and rising to his feet.

“Well, guess we better go then. Don't want to miss the light show now, do we?" He waved Denzel over, then gave the last of his fries to the children, tightening the collar of his coat before reaching for the door. A flurry of light snow brushed the entrance like dust. He held the door open, then fixed a hard look at Cloud. “And don’t you be late now, y’hear? You’re the guest of honor.”

Cloud’s brows twitched, a retort forming at the back of his mouth. But before he could return the sentiment, Tifa gave his shoulder a hard squeeze, reining him in. “Of course,” she said. “Don’t you worry, Barret.”

He wanted to shrug her hand off, to say he could answer for himself. Because yes, he  _ would _ be there; Barret didn’t have to worry about anything. Cloud had no desire to break his promise to the children. 

Barret only grunted in response, then broke eye contact. Ushering the kids to leave, they beamed and waved at Tifa and Cloud, rushing out the door like the bundles of energy and excitement that they were. They ignored any calls to be careful and watch their steps as they leaped down the stairs onto the ground beyond. Barret sighed, then chuckled. He followed after them and called for them to wait, his shouts growing muffled and distant as the door closed behind him. 

“For an environmentalist, Barret doesn’t really care much about electricity use, does he?” Cloud downed the last of his cocktail in one shot, mouth still pulled into a frown as he glared at the entrance door. 

Tifa laughed, soft and breathy. She patted Cloud’s shoulder, asked him to bring his glass to the sink while she picked up Barret’s empty plate. Cloud pushed himself off the counter and followed close behind. 

“Marlene wanted to see the light show,” she said as she turned on the tap. “Of course he’d be happy. He’s simple like that. If the kids are happy, he’s happy.” Cloud could see that. Barret’s priority had always been Marlene. What Marlene wanted, he’d do his best to fulfill it. “Also,” Tifa went on. She grabbed the sponge and dipped it in soap. “He wanted to make up for all the time he wasn’t there for her.” 

Cloud's gaze flitted to Tifa. Her voice had been light, no sign at all that her words carried any hidden meaning, yet Cloud felt a quiet prick in his heart.

Standing in profile, her long dark hair spilled down her back and framed her round face. The light blue turtleneck he’d bought her hugged her body loosely. He watched her hands move efficiently, washing and rinsing then placing the dishes on the rack to dry. And just as she was finishing the last dish, Cloud moved to her back, slipping his hands around her waist and locking his fingers over her stomach. Her tiny startled jerk brought a small smile to his lips. He pulled her close to his chest.

“Cloud?” Tifa tried to look over her shoulder, but Cloud rested his chin on the crook of her neck. He felt her light laugh more than he heard it, like a shudder reverberating through her bones. It sent thrills down his spine, and he fought the temptation to bring his lips to her jaw. “Cloud, I’m still doing the dishes.”

“Should we not go?” His voice was only a breath of a whisper, fanning the strands of her hair around her collar. He felt her glance—felt the way her eyebrows quirked as her lips tugged into the tiniest smirk. 

“Cloud, you promised Marlene and Denzel.”

He did.

“They’re waiting for you.” 

They probably were. 

Cloud had never planned to go to the party. He’d wanted to have a family dinner, just the four of them—or five, because Barret had come unannounced just as he’d been planning the dinner with Tifa. But then the mayor had knocked on his door and invited them to the city-wide event.

“Everyone wants to invite the hero,” he’d said. 

Cloud’s heart had sunk at his word. He wasn’t a hero. He had never been one. Cloud had only been trying his best to protect his family. He’d thought to refuse, to say that he already had plans, but Marlene and Denzel’s faces had lit up and Tifa had looked at him with this delighted smile on her face. Any hesitancy he’d had was erased from his mind, and Cloud had said “Alright” without a second thought. 

Tifa’s gaze lingered for a fraction of a second. She resumed her chore, then put the last dish on the rack before wiping her hands dry on a nearby towel. Her voice was soft when she called his name, coaxing him to tell her what was wrong. 

Nothing was wrong. Nothing, just—

His arms tightened around her. A gentle squeeze—her warm hands wrapped around his fingers, urging him to loosen his hold and give her space to turn around. Her eyes met his, she cupped his face between her hands. 

“What’s on your mind?” she asked.

Those ruby eyes were wide, searching. So deep, their faces so close, he could almost see his reflections in them. Cloud was tempted to let them suck him in, to lean forward and press his lips against hers, pry open her mouth and let her tongue turn him senseless. He wanted to be with her, spend more time with her, make up for all the time he wasn’t there for her. 

“Nothing, I just—” His voice trailed off. Her gaze pierced him and he felt the urge to run away. But that was all he had ever done, wasn’t it—looked away when things grew tough? He’d cut off contact when he failed the SOLDIER exam, then repressed his memories enough for her to question her own recollections. And just when he’d thought he could finally start a family, Denzel had contracted an unknown illness, and he’d left again when he realized there was no cure. An atonement, he’d told himself, or punishment, for failing to protect those he loved. 

“I just thought…” He began again, but his tongue felt as heavy as lead, and he dropped his gaze, finding purchase at the high-necked collar of her shirt. “I just thought I should also make up for all the time I wasn’t here.” 

Tifa stared at him, blinking once… twice… Her voice was quiet when she spoke: “You know I didn’t say that to make you feel bad.”

Cloud knew. But his heart still felt a little sting whenever he thought of how she’d stayed, waiting for him, always believing he would return. He’d always taken her for granted. No more. 

He held the hand cupping his cheek, turning his face enough to plant a kiss on her palm. Her eyes widened in surprise, a tiny, breathless gasp escaping her lips as a faint blush colored her cheeks. 

“Then let me renew the promise I made ten years ago.” 

His voice was a quiet murmur. Cloud took half a step back, drawing his arms from around her. He fetched in his coat pocket a small navy-blue box sprinkled with glitter dust like starlight. Tifa had gone still, her gaze fixed on the little box as Cloud brought it to her face and opened the lid. A silver crescent moon pendant lay inside, glimmering under the little diamonds attached to its surface. 

“Cloud…” A gasp, or a sigh, or a breathless sound of his name as Tifa gazed upon the sparkling pendant. She gingerly picked it up, letting the pendant hang from its silver chain. The letters  _ C  _ and  _ T  _ were engraved on the back, next to a small  _ 12.24.10 _ . Her astonishment was almost palpable. “It’s beautiful.”

Cloud couldn't help the smile tugging his lips. He’d found it in a jewelry store when he had been searching holiday gifts for Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. Clothes had been an obvious choice. Something to keep and something to wear—something a family would give. But then he wanted something personal for Tifa—something special to remind them both that he was hers and she was his, that he would always stay with her, now and forever. 

Tifa unhooked the chain. She swept her hair to the side, then brought the necklace around her neck, clasping it into place. The pendant rested just beneath her collar bone, gleaming under the light. When she lifted her face, the smile blossoming across her features was the most beautiful he had ever seen yet.

“Thank you, Cloud.” 

It was instinctive, the way their bodies drew together like magnets. Tifa looped her arms over his shoulders as he snaked his arm around her waist, one hand resting on the small of her back while the other found its place on the back of her head. He pulled her into a kiss, so deep it left them breathless when they broke apart. 

“This is my promise to you,” he whispered. He rested his forehead against hers, letting her scent wash over his senses. “For now and forever, I’ll stay with you, always.” Tears pricked her eyes. She let them fall, one by one, rolling down her cheeks. “Merry Christmas, Tifa.” 

**~ END ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave kudos/comments if you find the fic to your liking. Thank you!


End file.
